Blake Sarno
Blake Sarno é um dos personagens da série de TV da AMC, Fear the Walking Dead. Ele foi introduzida como membro da comunidade de sobrevivência Broke Jaw Ranch, e militar na base militar liderada por Troy Otto. Pré-Apocalipse Nada se sabe sobre a vida de Blake antes do surto, exceto que ele era militar. Pós-Apocalipse Depois de sobreviver o advento dos mortos-vivos, Blake manteve refúgio na comunidade Broke Jaw Ranch adaptando-se às regras implacáveis do lugar e, posteriormente, se juntou a equipe de Troy. 3ª Temporada "Eye of the Beholder" Blake é introduzido junto com Troy e outros guardas examinando um homem que havia sido morto a tiros, ele depois disse ao seu chefe que o homem estava se transformando e vitoriosamente comemorou a reanimação bem sucedida do indivíduo falecido. Mais tarde, quando Travis Manawa e os outros prisioneiros foram colocados na câmara de execução, Blake discutiu com Travis sobre este alegar que não voltava como zumbi depois de morto, mas com a intervenção de Nick, que impediu Blake matar Travis, os presos fugiram. Quando os presos estavam tentando escapar, Blake, juntamente com os outros guardas conseguiram capturar Travis e levá-lo para Troy, e mais tarde escapou da base militar quando uma horda de zumbis invadiram a instalação. "The New Frontier" Tendo escapado das instalações, Blake voltou para o Broke Jaw Ranch. "Teotwawki" Com a morte de um membro da comunidade, Blake participou da cerimônia e ouviu atentamente o discurso de Pat sobre a coragem de sua filha e, posteriormente, a apreciação de Madison Clark por ser integrada no rancho. Quando a caça de javalis foi dada, Blake estava entre um grupo de falcoaria e cuidadosamente procurou qualquer um dos animais selvagens. Mais tarde, quando Jeremiah revelou que um grupo de voluntários que estavam desaparecidos, Blake se ofereceu para participar da missão com Madison e outros moradores da comunidade. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Ao procurar seus companheiros ausentes, Blake encontrou vários corpos carbonizados em um posto avançado abandonado e, em seguida, descobriu o paradeiro de um membro do seu grupo desaparecido. Com a chegada do Qaletaqa Walker e seus homens reivindicando seus pertences, Blake como o resto do grupo entregaram suas armas e seus sapatos. Com a missão concluída, o homem começou a sua jornada para o rancho com o resto da sua tropa. "Red Dirt" Depois de chegar no rancho com a sua equipe, Blake foi recebido pelos moradores da comunidade e depois testemunhou quando Mike revelou as mortes do posto avançado por causa de Qaletaqa e seu povo. Mais tarde, o homem ouviu o discurso de Troy de permanecer na comunidade e defendê-la dos campos inimigos que querem tomar o lugar. "The Unveiling" Mais tarde, ao ir a reserva Chapéu Preto resgatar Alicia Clark, Blake com o resto da milícia entrou em batalha contra os nativos e finalmente resgatou a garota do grupo inimigo. Quando Ofelia Salazar foi recebida pelos residentes do rancho e envenenou as bebidas da milicia, Blake foi uma das vítimas do ataque e se contorcia de dor por ter bebido o veneno. "Children of Wrath" Tendo sobrevivido ao ataque de caminhantes no rancho, Blake foi colocado na enfermaria da comunidade e permaneceu inconsciente ao ser atendido por residentes locais. "Minotaur" Felizmente, Blake foi um dos fazendeiros que conseguiu sobreviver ao veneno feito por Ofelia Salazar graças aos tratamentos que ele recebeu. Dias depois e com a presença dos nativos dentro da fazenda, Blake foi um dos muitos moradores que mostraram seu descontentamento com a chegada e o fato de que eles iriam morar no mesmo lugar; participando mais tarde de uma reunião convocada por Jake, apenas para ouvir como o grupo da fazenda e os nativos viveriam juntos para fortalecer a comunidade. "The Diviner" Convencido de que Nick poderia levá-los a lutar contra os nativos e assim recuperar a sua casa, Blake junto com outros habitantes visitaram o homem no meio da noite para informá-lo sobre o reagrupamento da velha milícia para usá-la na batalha. Durante a distribuição da água do poço aos habitantes do rancho, o soldado disse a Nick que os nativos pegavam duas vez a água, o que obrigou o jovem a evitar que o grupo inimigo tirasse mais água do poço. Eventualmente, tendo criado um plano para atacar os índios, Blake preparou-se para um possível confronto, mas, no entanto, a operação foi cancelada por Nick, que deixou o campo de batalha para ajudar sua irmã a cavar um poço para o armazenamento de água. "Brother's Keeper" Quando o rancho está em perigo, prestes a ser invadido por uma horda de caminhantes, Blake preparou-se para se defender e ajudou os outros a colocar os caminhões na entrada da fazenda para impedir que os zumbis entrem. No entanto, o ato foi em vão quando os caminhantes entraram na comunidade e Blake, sem qualquer escolha, manteve refúgio dentro da despensa com os outros fazendeiros e nativos. "This Land Is Your Land" Infelizmente, Blake foi mordido no estômago antes que ele pudesse se refugiar dentro da despensa; e foi a primeira pessoa a revelar-se quando todos os fazendeiros que foram mordidos durante o ataque foram perguntados. Juntamente com os outros sobreviventes infectados, Blake entregou uma caixa de morfina a Alicia e ajudou-a a injetar a dose aos sobreviventes para que eles dormissem e depois os matassem com uma facada na cabeça. Chegando a sua vez e sendo o último que faltava para se sacrificar, Blake em lágrimas foi perdoado pelas atrocidades cometidas nos quartéis militares e, finalmente, Alicia terminou com sua vida. Morte Morto por *Troy Otto (Causado) *Zumbis (Causado) *Alicia Clark (Vivo, antes da reanimação, fora da tela) Blake estava entre os muitos que foram mordidos por zumbis enquanto tentavam chegar à despensa. Depois que Alicia sacrificou todos os fazendeiros mordidos e nativos, Blake se entrega a Alicia. Antes de receber a morfina, ele chora e confessa por suas atrocidades cometidas a inúmeras pessoas inocentes, incluindo os residentes de La Colonia na fronteira e os cidadãos cativos no depósito de combustível, e pediu perdão a Alicia. Ele então recebe sua injeção de morfina, morre e é deixado por Alicia. Aparições Categoria: Membros do Broke Jaw Ranch